Sated
by Crystalia82
Summary: An introspective look at Naraku. As all villains must, Naraku reveals his base desires for the hero. No manga or episode spoilers. A darker one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

This is a darker piece.  
Content is Rated R, just to be safe.  
Reader Discretion Advised.

* * *

Sated

"So Inuyasha, what will you do now?" Naraku watched the image in the mirror fade into darkness. As the mirror went blank he studied the motionless girl before him.

"Leave me, Kanna."

"Yes, Naraku." Kanna turned on her heel, shutting the shoji screen behind her.

He listened for the quiet retreat of her footsteps in the hall. Taking the moment of peace to meditate, his thoughts returned to Inuyasha. His lips pulled into a confident smile.

'You are getting close, Inuyasha. My impetuous hanyou is getting smarter. So much stronger than before...so sure of yourself.. I believe you are getting cocky, Inuyasha.' He laughed. 'I can think of no greater pleasure than to see you fall.'

Absently, he stroked the shikon no tama.

::Kikyo::

The jewel swirled pink for a moment as Naraku whispered her name. He spat, suddenly, as if the name itself produced a foul taste.

'There was a time, Kikyo, I would have given up the jewel--just to have you–to see you dirtied with the blood of the innocent. Yet still you cared for Onigumo, and even gave the shikon shards to this Naraku. I have always had you, Kikyo. It is only recently that I realized my mistake.. You are too easy to be my prey! In life and in death you have managed to bend to my will. I wanted life–you nursed my failing body. I wanted power–you produced the jewel. I wanted you for my own–you cursed your only love to spend eternity rotting on a tree. I wanted to taint your soul–you exist only from eating the souls of others, thriving on hatred. You and I are the same, miko.. Evil. For that reason alone, I could never be satisfied with you.'

The shikon no tama pulsed as a cloud of purest black engulfed the jewel. Laughing, he closed his hand around it, letting its power course through his very being.

'No. I could never be satisfied with you, Kikyo, not when the pure soul of Inuyasha exists.' "Inuyasha.." The name rolled off of his tongue and resonated through the small room. 'It is you who would never bend to my will. It is you who I long to see violated and broken. I want to see you bleed. I want to see my valiant hero beg before me like the dog that you are. So many times have I envisioned this. It will start with your friends, Inuyasha. It takes a mere fool to see where your weaknesses lie. I have planned a special death for each of your little friends.

The Taijiya: I will use her brother to dispose of the fire cat. Once the creature is dead, I will pull the shard–ending the boy's life.

The Houshi: As a cruel twist of fate, I will trigger the Kazaana in his hand. Once the Taijiya has been swallowed, I will allow the curse to take his life–and any others who need dispatched.

Kagome: The miko is more than a mere annoyance. This girl is special. For her I will travel through this well of her's and return with her family–or at least their heads. I look forward to this journey to the future..it seems full of opportunities. This alone would be enough to break Inuyasha, but I am not so kind. I will take Kagome as my concubine. I will take her virgin body in front of Inuyasha. He will watch as she is tortured and raped. He will watch as she bears the children that will never be his. He will watch as the children are decimated, one by one. And when I tire of this game..I will offer my whore up, as a sacrifice. I will call upon a certain undead priestess, perhaps one looking for the rest of her soul, to end Kagome's life.

Then, Inuyasha, as you watch your love murdered by your old lover, your soul will shatter. Your body crumble and your mind will fail you. You will welcome death with both arms wide open. You will beg for me to take you--and I will. I will absorb you. I will savor the taste of your flesh, marinated with despair, anger and hatred. I will bathe in your blood. I will make sure that I have taken in every last silver hair on your disgusting hanyou body. And in your tomb of flesh, I will leave a part of you conscious. For you, hell is too good. You will suffer for eternity, knowing that you are a part of the destruction and chaos that will be the world. Then, in your helpless solitude, and only then, will my appetite be sated.'

The End

* * *

Explanations... Ok, so I actually thought this up while watching the Adult Swim commercial for Inuyasha.. You know, the creepy one with the flashes of Naraku.. Anyway, this is my take on Naraku's inner thoughts. Through the episodes and the manga, you can tell that the man is obviously deranged, and obviously obsessive. In the manga, he has moved the focus away from Kikyo. As his main plans of attacks are focused towards Inuyasha, I naturally tend to believe that he has moved on to bigger and better things. I also have a tendency to believe that Naraku would be a character to 'get off' on the pain of others–explaining why he would choose random attacks that would break a person's being. IE--cursing Miroku's family for life. Or--murdering the entire village of Taijiyas. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera... 

I am not a Naraku fan–although he does play the villain role well.. To those who did not enjoy the fic–I apologize–I was just informed of a gas leak in my house. Who knows what crazy gas-induced hysteria I am under, even as we speak....

Thank you for reading me..


End file.
